


Attention

by hstylesbabygirl



Series: Sexual Adventures with Harry Styles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Morning Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstylesbabygirl/pseuds/hstylesbabygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a 33 year old successful businessman and the owner of the top company in all of Britain. He also has a 14 year old daughter, Amanda who he hasn't been paying much attention to. Amanda decides that in order to satisfy her needs, she'll have to take matters into her own hands, even if that means confronting her Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

It was around 11:00 when I wake up by myself in bed. That meant that Daddy was already busy doing work and hadn't bothered to wake me up. I was used to this though, waking up by myself most of the time. It was a really rare thing for me to wake up the next day with Daddy's arms wrapped around me. Daddy owns Styles Industries, the biggest company in all of England. Daddy is a very powerful man and everyone knows him. Lately he's had a lot of work to do, and hasn't been spending much time with me though.

I slowly rolled over onto my stomach forcing my face into Daddy's pillow. It still smells like him and if I could, I would just stay here wrapped up in his scent all day. Walking into Daddy's bathroom, I take a long shower, making sure to scrub myself and clean myself well. Toweling off, I slip into a hot pink lace thong and one of Daddy's white t-shirts. I knew where Daddy would be. He would be in his office, leaning over his desk, fingers typing an email or report to his employees. Daddy hated when I bothered him while he worked but this was very important and I couldn't wait any longer.

Last night was a rough night for me. I woke up in the middle of the night, my pussy dripping wet. It was so hard for me to stop myself from riding Daddy's cock while he slept. To make it worse, Daddy had a rule. No one but him is allowed to touch my pussy. That means even when I'm really desperate and he isn't around or in the mood, I can't touch myself or I'll be punished.

He always says, "I'll know if you touch yourself, and if you do, I won't touch that pretty pussy of yours for a month".

I never touch myself though always remembering that threat. I go insane and get cranky when Daddy doesn't even touch me for one day. Brushing my black hair out, I let it cascade down my shoulders ending at my lower back. I pulled on some white knee high socks before adding some tinted pink strawberry Chapstick. Quietly walking out of Daddy's bedroom, I tiptoed down the hall standing outside of Daddy's office. I could hear Daddy talking to someone on the phone and didn't want to walk in only to be yelled at.....except right now I didn't really care.

Slowly pushing the door open, I looked into the office to see Daddy sitting behind his desk, his back towards me while speaking on the phone.

"I am Harry Styles. Your boss. If you don't get your act together I will not hesitate to fire you! This company can still run without your ass screwing things up all the time!! This is your last warning!" I watched as he slammed the phone down without turning around to face his desk. Daddy was in a bad mood and I knew that he would be even more pissed off at me coming in here without his permission. Maybe I should just wait to see him later on then.

Turning around quietly I carefully tried to open the door, flinching once it made a creaking noise. My body tensed once I heard a deep intake of breath from behind me. "Amanda what did I tell you about bothering me when I'm doing work!"I could hear the anger in his voice and could picture him running his hands through his hair. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it instantly turning around to face him, only to have my eyes find the ground.

"Look. At. Me. When. I. Speak. To. You", he said harshly. I could just imagine his jaw clenching while he spoke. I swallowed slowly before looking up, my eyes instantly finding his emerald eyes. He was standing up now, hunched over his desk to be exact. Both of his arms were planted on the desk in front of him, and his chair was pushed back.

"Y-you s-s-said that I s-should never come in here without y-your per-permission", I said stuttering through my sentence his cold green eyes staring into my soft and frightened brown eyes.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!"

He yelled causing me to flinch and back up. During his shouting his hand and swiped off all the papers on his desk. He was breathing heavily his eyes still set on my own, except this time they had started to soften and his breathing was even once again. Then I understood why. I felt something wet slipping down my face and realized that while he had been screaming tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I couldn't help it as more tears started to stream down faster until my body was shaking and I was sobbing. My hands flew to my face embarrassed and ashamed of being yelled at. I felt myself being lifted into the air and before I knew it, I was in Daddy's lap his arms surrounding me. His large hand came to my head pulling my face into his neck as I continued to cry, his other running up and down my back trying to sooth me.

"I'm sorry Princess. Shhh. Shhh. Daddy didn't mean to make you cry, baby. Shhh". He continued to whisper into my ear softly telling me how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to hurt me. My hands and clasped onto his shirt tightly while my face was still buried in his neck, both of my legs wrapped around his waist. After a few minutes my crying had finally stopped and so had the shaking.

My hands loosened on his shirt but I still kept my face hidden in his neck. A few seconds had passed before Daddy had finally spoke. "Princess why did you come into Daddy's office without him telling you to?" He asked softly, his fingers brushing through my hair. "Because." I said softly not wanting to explain to him about how I had been feeling lately.

"Baby you know that I want a real answer", he replied, pulling my head from his neck to look over my face.

"I just missed you", I shrugged avoiding eye contact with him.

"I know that you're telling the truth, but you're also lying", he said raising one eyebrow before giving me a look. I sighed before looking down and blushing furiously.

"I didn't sleep well last night", I mumbled softly. He made a noise motioning for to continue. "I had a feeling that...wouldn't go away", I continued looking down, trying to stop my face from heating up.

It took him a few minutes to understand before he was pulling my face up to look at him. "Was my Princess horny?" He asked his voice lowering and becoming more husky. "Mhmhmn", I mumbled before hiding my face in his shirt embarrassed.

"Awwww baby why didn't you wake me up", Daddy asked pulling my face away from his body once again. I just shrugged my shoulders not really offering him a real explanation.

"Baby what did Daddy tell you? If you ever need me especially at night then wake me up . I will take care of my babygirl", he said giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

I smiled into the kiss before pulling away and saying, "Daddy if I do that you might never get any sleep". He blinked in surprise at my response before his lips formed into a wide grin. "Well aren't you being cheeky now", he chuckled giving my ass a slap.

"Tell Daddy how you felt last night", he spoke moving both of his hands down to cup my ass cheeks in each. I released a moan as I remembered the torture I went through last night. Daddy slowly pulled his lip between his teeth at just that little reaction.

"I wanted you soo bad Daddy. My pussy was so wet and it wouldn't stop dripping. My panties were soaked and my juices were flowing down to my thighs", I whimpered grinding my crotch slowly down onto his length that was covered in his grey sweats.

"Oh yea baby. What else?", he moaned out. I could feel his cock hardening up even more and pushed down even harder causing him to rut against my covered pussy.

"I wanted to ride your cock Daddy. I wanted to ride you while you were sleeping. I know that I can't touch my pussy because it belongs to you. Only you can touch it", I moaned loudly rotating my hips.

"My Princess is so naughty. You wanted to take advantage of Daddy, baby? Ride Daddy's cock without him knowing? Have Daddy wake up half asleep with his cock shoved up your tight little pussy", he grunted into my ear his fingers squeezing my ass harder.

"Yes Daddy. Please do something. Please I need you. I want you Daddy. I can't. Please", I begged tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes.

"Daddy's gonna take really good care of you baby. My sweet baby girl wants Daddy's big,cock, yeah? Well let's make sure my Princess gets what she wants", Daddy whispered before pulling up my or well his shirt and throwing it across the room.

"Mhmm perfect. Absolutely perfect", Daddy whispered before attaching his lip around my right nipple. A long moan fell from my lips, my head tilting back as Daddy continued to switch from flicking his tongue and sucking. His other hand massaging my left nipple continued to twist and pull at the nub trying to get it to harden. He switched to my other nipple and gave it the same attention it deserved, all while moans and whimpers continued to escape my mouth. A whine fell from my mouth as his teeth grazed my nipple and gave it a lick one last time before pulling away.

"You're so pretty Princess. All submissive for Daddy. Letting Daddy take care of you", he said slowly trailing his tongue up my neck, before smashing his lips against mine. His kisses were intense and fast, almost as if he was trying to control himself. He had been missing me just as much as I missed him. I could tell through our kiss as he pulled me closer to his chest trying to close the distance between us.

Softly but slowly Daddy's hands moved towards my panties, slowly peeling them away from me. Our lips fell apart as I moved my legs around Daddy's lap, my panties now thrown across the room. I giggled as it landed on a lamp across the office. A finger slowly made its way down towards my pussy, slipping between my folds but suddenly disappearing.

"You're so wet for me baby", Daddy growled softly, gently moving my hips up before his hands fell into his sweats. I gasped as Daddy pulled his sweats down a little noticing that he wasn't wearing any boxers. I stared at his length, mouth gaping at out big it looked curved against his stomach. It looked almost painful, so hard and thick, the head slightly turning a purple color. I could feel eyes on me as I stared at Daddy's dick, my head tilted to the side.

Looking up, I noticed Daddy's eyes had filled with lust his lip pulled between his teeth.

"Why don't you give it a kiss babygirl. Make it feel better?" Daddy said taking a sharp intake of breath as I pressed my lips lightly to his tip. "Good girl baby. My good little girl", Daddy smiled as I leaned back up waiting for what was to come next. I'm pretty sure that I know exactly what's coming next though. What I have been waiting for since last night.

 

I took a deep breath as Daddy held his length in one hand slowly guiding it to my pussy gently pushing the tip in. Daddy groaned, pulling me into his arms, gently bringing me closer into his lap. I slowly slid down his length feeling it stretch out my pussy as it sank deeper in. Daddy continued kissing my throat, his stubble grazing me there, while kept on praising me.

I looked down to where Daddy and I were joined seeing that he was fully inside of me. All 9 inches of Daddy was deep inside of me making me feel more full than ever. I wrapped my arms around Daddy's shoulders leaning into him, feeling closer and safe as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

A sigh fell from my lips at the feeling. This is what I had been craving all night for. I wanted to feel Daddy deep inside of my tight pussy pulsing at the feel of my warmth surrounding his hard length. Being so full that I felt even closer to Daddy.

"I just want to be close to you", I whispered softly laying my head on Daddy's shoulder. He started to rock his hips slowly making me gasp pressing down, matching his movements. "I love you Princess. I love you so much", Daddy mummers moving his ups up and the same slow pace but with deeper thrusts.

I moan out loud at the feeling of Daddy deep inside me. It feels so good, I swear I can feel him in my stomach. Daddy continues to move his hips, the thrusts are agonizingly slow and I can't help but whine.

"Faster Daddy. I want it faster". Daddy whispers 'no' softly causing me to whimper and try to lift my hips faster. His hands roughly grab my hips and continue the slow pace but continue to thrust deep inside.

"I just want you to feel me baby. Feel as every inch of my cock slides in and out of you. I want you to memorize the feeling of every inch of my cock. How good it makes you feel. How well it takes care of you. How full it makes you feel when I'm deep inside of you. How you feel even more full when my cock is deep inside of you, coating your little pussy with my cum only to have it escaping your tight hole and running down your thighs after. Yea baby you love that don't you. You love to sit on Daddy's big cock. You love feeling like a big girl right? Being the only one to take care of Daddy's cock and having it whenever and wherever you want. Your Daddy's cumslut right baby? Love Daddy's cum shooting inside of you?", he groaned loudly his voice raising with each word his thrusts harder than before.

Moans continued to pour out of my mouth seeming to never stop. Daddy continued to pound into me harder and harder but still at the same slow pace sending me insane. I could feel as Daddy pushed his cock in each time only to pull it back out and slam it in again. My pussy clenched each time trying to capture his hard length and keep it there in me, hating the feeling of losing it each time.

I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The same one that has me seeing stars every time. I try to hold it back not wanting to cum just yet, but it’s too overwhelming. My walls start to clench around him even more than before and I can feel tears forming at the sides of my eyes from trying to hold back.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy please. Daddy I can't", I whimper squeezing my eyes shut, clenching my pussy around him to hold back my cum.

"It's okay baby. Let go. Cum for me", he whispers deeply.

With those last words my whole body starts to convulse, my eyes shut tight, my toes curling, a long moan falling from my lips all while Daddy still continues to pound into me. Daddy groans at the feeling of my pussy clenching around his cock in a death grip as he continues to try and pound into me. My orgasm starts to slowly subside and I feel spent, a whimper falling from my mouth as Daddy still continues to pound into me.

"D-Daddy", I whimpered opening my eyes. My eyes capture Daddy's and he opens his mouth. “Fuck Princess. You can take me... You're so good baby." I whimper softly shaking my head to overwhelmed with the sensitivity and pleasure coursing through my body at the same time.

"Come on you can do it baby. You want Daddy's sticky milk deep in your pussy right baby? You want to feel it all hot and warm shooting into your tight and used pussy. Daddy's sticky milk is gonna make you feel better baby. It'll make you feel so warm and filled up nice", Daddy moaned, thrusting one last time before he was coming undone beneath me.

I feel his cock twitch inside of me as he empties himself into you. Long streams of his hot cum are shooting right into me making my pussy feel even more cum. Daddy's coming so much more and more just spurting into me. I can feel his cock pulse as he keeps shooting more cum into me, never seeming to end. Some of it is already sliding out of my pussy and down my thighs, slipping into Daddy's. Daddy groans before tilting his head back against his chair, his chest rising up and down. His cock had finally emptied and started to become soft again.

Sighing I placed a soft kiss onto Daddy's neck resting my head on his shoulder.

"How did that feel Princess?", Daddy asked sounding tired and worn out.

"Amazing Daddy. I want to do it again soon. I can feel your sticky milk deep inside my pussy, and it feels so warm", I mumbled snuggling into him. He pressed a soft kiss onto my head, before wrapping his arms around me. We stayed there together on his chair enjoying each other's company. It was perfect. What more could I ask for? I had my Daddy's cock still buried deep in my pussy where both of our cum had mixed to one.


End file.
